powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeru Shiba
"Shinken Red!~Takeru Shiba!" "Super Shinken Red! Going Forth!" "Hyper Shinken Red! Going Forth!" "This brings a chapter to an end!" Takeru Shiba (志葉 丈瑠, Shiba Takeru) is Shinken Red of the Shinkengers. He is a young man descended from feudal lords, referred by his vassals and servants as Lord (殿, Tono). Biography Shinkenger He was raised since childhood by Hikoma Kusakabe to act the role of the 18th head of the Shiba line after his father gave him the Shishi Origami. His upbringing made him create a facade to look very arrogant and proud to others, claiming none can match his strength and greatness while keeping his cool in any situation. Though he was reluctant to have the vassals fight by his side, as he wanted no one else to bear the burden, he allowed their involvement after giving them the choice to turn back or become Shinkengers out of want rather than need, as long they are willing to finish their mission to the last detail. By the time Genta arrives, Takeru's facade is revealed as he now questions himself of how it makes him strong along with learning he shares similar attributes with Juzo before defeating him. While at times it may not seem like it, Takeru cares a lot about his vassals and when Genta arrives, he becomes more open with them. However, in a fight against Juzo, it is revealed that Takeru started to value his life more which, in Juzo's words, makes him weaker and makes Takeru doubt himself. After Takeru is injured and taken down by Ayakashi Yomotsugari's Onibidama, Kaoru Shiba, the true eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan, appears and reveals herself as the real Shinken Red, thus exposing Takeru as a kagemusha. It is revealed that the previous Shinken Red could not defeat Doukoku and his army, and decided to leave the task to the next generation. In order to hide the previous lord's unborn daughter, Hikoma Kusakabe recruited Takeru, who was never a samurai but had great fighting abilities and possessed enormous Mojikara, to pose as the eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan in order to hold Kaoru's pursuers at bay. After Kaoru's failed attempt to seal away Doukoku with the sealing character, she resigned as the 18th head and adopted Takeru as her son, which made him the 19th head and therefore allowing him to continue as Shinken Red once more. Gokaiger Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Takeru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. Takeru was the one of the first Super Sentai Reds seen engaging a Gormin and Sugormin group. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack invasion, Marvelous released the Ranger Keys/powers back to their original owners. Takeru and his team currently have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen Takeru, alongside his team (Shinken Gold and Princess Shinken Red were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Ironically, Takeru and his team were acquainted with the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, having encountered him before when he visited their world. Super Hero Taihen ".]] Shinken Red appears as the in the net movie , which exposes the shortening on the term "Ranger" in recent Sentai series. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Akibaranger Shinken Red appeared with Go-On Red and Gosei Red in the stage show Akibaranger Episode 14 to grant the Inordinate Power of their teams to the Akibarangers. The Shinkengers' Inordinate Power turned him into a Big Pen. Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Takeru in the first three episodes of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Shinken Red appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super-sentai-battle-ranger-cross-arte-003.jpg|Shinken Red (Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross) Super-sentai-battle-ranger-cross-arte-026.jpg|Shinken Red (Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross) Shinken Red As Shinken Red (シンケンレッド, Shinken Reddo), he is the Samurai of Fire (火の侍, Hi no Samurai) and can use the Inromaru by itself to become Super Shinken Red (スーパーシンケンレッド, Sūpā Shinken Reddo) or with the Kyoryumaru to become Hyper Shinken Red (ハイパーシンケンレッド, Haipā Shinken Reddo). - Super = As Shinken Red (シンケンレッド, Shinken Reddo), he can use the Inromaru by itself to become Super Shinken Red (スーパーシンケンレッド, Sūpā Shinken Reddo). Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Super MouGyuu Bazooka **Super Shinkenmaru ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ****Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou ***Secret Analysis Case Inromaru **Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka - Hyper= As Shinken Red (シンケンレッド, Shinken Reddo), he can use the Kyoryumaru to become Hyper Shinken Red (ハイパーシンケンレッド, Haipā Shinken Reddo). Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami *Kyoryu Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Kyoryu Maru - Forest Animal= This form of Shinken Red appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns: Special Act when the Shinkengers became the "Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger" during Ryunosuke's revolving lantern illusion. - Gedou= Shinken Red (シンケンレッド, Shinken Reddo) was once corrupted into becoming Gedou Shinken Red (外道シンケンレッド, Gedō Shinken Reddo). Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou }} Ranger Key The is Takeru Shiba's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Shinken Red Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Shinken Red. It was also notably used by a young unnamed boy who stole the Ranger Key. Marvelous tested him, saying he would give him the Ranger Keys if he defeated the Zangyack. He did well against the Gormin, but when the Action Commander beat him, Marvelous reclaimed the Ranger Key and told him to find another way to help. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *As part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers to take down Action Commander Osogain's Zugormin. *Alongside Ahim (Princess Shinken Red) while fighting against Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *Marvelous became Hyper Shinken Red in a Super Rangers Gokai Change in the final battle with Ackdos Gill. *While fighting against Kamen Rider Diend. *While rescuing Gorisaki Banana during a trip to the past. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Takeru received his key and became Shinken Red once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takeru Shiba is portrayed by . As Shinken Red, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *Takeru shares attributes with two other Sentai Reds. **He shares the same name with the Red Ranger from the 1987 Series Hikari Sentai Maskman, Takeru, and is the only Red Ranger to share the same name with his predecessor. **Likewise similar to Geki of Zyuranger, he was the adopted leader of a clan, not born into leadership but instead becoming the leader due to other circumstances. *Takeru and his Samurai counterpart Jayden both had fathers who were (respectively) given the Shishi Origami/Lion Folding Zord. **Takeru and Jayden also share the same last name. See Also *Unnamed boy - A boy who used Takeru's Shinken Red powers after he stole the Ranger Key from Captain Marvelous in ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ''two seasons later. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Leader Category:Shinkengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users